I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid filters and, more particularly, to a liquid filter for a painting system.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In industrial painting systems, the liquid paint flows from a pressurized paint source or paint pump, through a fluid line and to the paint applicator, typically a paint spray gun. In order to prevent any solid contaminants contained within the paint from reaching the spray gun and blemishing the paint job, it is necessary to filter the paint and thus remove any contaminants contained therein.
The previously known industrial paint filters are typically positioned within the source of paint at the pump station and filter the paint at the outlet of the paint pump. While these previously known paint filters are effective in use, they typically are a long distance from the point of application. In as much as the paint does become contaminated with foreign elements in this long distance, foreign particles become embedded in the finish product which is expensive to repair.